Rise Of The Guardians 2: Once Upon A Time
by XcarlettInkHeart
Summary: Los guardianes se reunen de nuevo, con nuevos compañeros... despues de casi un año que derrotaron a Pitch, este regresa con nuevos secuases los cuales intentaran despertar al mal... y para eso ambos mandos necesitan de un nuevo Guardian, en el depende ser bueno o malo, y en Jack recae guiarlo por el buen camino... pasando por muchas cosas entre ellos sus sentimientos! X3
1. Introducción

**Introduccion**

**Autora: Xcarlett Ink Heart XD**

Hola a todos tan solo les estoy dando una breve introducción, de como es mi manera de disfrutar esta lectura… jejeje estoy tan emocionada… jejeje espero y no defraudarlos ya que aun tengo la escuela y otras cositas :) bueno e aquí mi presentación…

Posdata: al inicio de cada capitulo de esta historia, abra una o varias canciones las cuales les recomiendo y quiero compartir… jejeje ya que me inspiran y causan gran estruendo en los momentos mas suspensivos de esta historia… amm y antes de que se me olvide, no olviden dejar sus comentarios…

En esta historia, se destaca una Profecía, un nuevo guardián mitad espíritu y mitad humano se acerca, sin saber que desde ase 300 años ya era un espíritu puesto que este es un caso diferente al de los demás guardianes. Norte, Hada, Conejo, Meme y Jack vuelven a unir fuerzas pero esta vez no estarán solos… Hombre de la Luna… el Padre Sol… La Guardiana de la Vida… y La Madre Tierra… y otros guardianes que no tardaron en ser reclutados hace tiempo… Ahora que Pitch otros guardianes de la Oscuridad se unieron para acabar por una vez por todas llenando de maldad pura a la humanidad entera…

En este nuevo Guardián recae liberar a la humanidad ya que la maldad… pretende acabar con los guardianes y dominar a las personas….

Pero no es todo… este guardián pasa por muchas cosas para lograr demostrar que no es el quien debe manejar esta profecía ya que no sabia que era de el en su vida pasada… pero algo corrompe su mente, tentaciones, distracciones, mantiras, etc… dejara atrás sus diferencias y defectos para salvar a sus amigo?… y no es todo si quieres saber mas? Descúbrelo…

¿Quien es este guardián? ¿lograra manejar la profecía, o forjarla? ¿guardián o guardiana? ¿bueno o malo? ¿ver o sentir? ¿rendirse o triunfar? ¿vivir o morir? Son tan solo unas de las cosas que necesitas descubrir de esta Profecía…

**Guardianes**

(Ultimo Guardian)?

Destiny (amo destino)

Hombre de la Luna

Raymond(Padre Sol)

Terranova (Madre Tierra)

Lucy o Lightlife (Guardiana de la Vida)

North (san Nicolás)

Nicole (esposa de North)

Tooth Fairy

Bunnymund

Sandman

Jack Frost

Tailer Flame (espiritu de fuego)

Valery (Cupido)

Andy Which (espiritu del Halloween)

Florence Spring (espíritu de la Primavera)

Brown Autumm (espíritu del otoño)

Valiant Peace (espíritu de la Paz)

Gabriel Romance (espíritu del romance (Hermano de Cupido))

Harry/ Henry/ Larry (espíritus o duendes de los tréboles)

Prince Austin Way Justice

King Leonel Eterny (caballeros eternos)

**Guardianes de la Oscuridad**

Satania Demon (Maldad)

The Dead (Mentira)

Pitch Black (miedo)

Anna Lies (Mentiras)

Durian Hate (Odio)

Eriza Dark (Oscuridad)

Hailey Disaster (Desastre/ o Mala Suerte)

Noah Negative (La perversidad del Alma)

The Silence


	2. Cap1 Nace Un Angel

"**Origen de los Guardianes 2: Erase una Vez"**

Hola a todos el cap. pasado fue tan solo la introducción de nuestra historia espero y la disfruten este cap. les va a encantar jijiji :3 e aquí le pongo algo de repercusión jejeje ah! búsquenla antes de leer con sonido de fondo **Christina Perri: A Thousand Years** :3 tal ves ya la escucharon pero bueno Disfruten :D

**Capitulo 1_ Hoy Nace Un Ángel **

La brillante luz de la luna se refleja en un lago, donde la silueta de una joven de cabellera lacia, clara y larga hasta la cintura… se encuentra al fondo del lago…

_**Que harías… si tu… fueras ciego o ciega… y tuvieras la oportunidad de ver… que elegirías?**_

_**Ver y vivir la dura, incompetente, nostálgica y dolorosa realidad? O… Ver, sentir y vivir al máximo la mas grandiosa aventura de la historia? **_

_**Bueno… sin avisarme… me cedieron la posibilidad de ver…**_

_**Pero también lo que tu no puedes ver …**_

-despierta… despierta mi ángel- una misteriosa voz invade el ambiente… Y la joven que se encuentra adentro del agua… poco a poco va abriendo sus ojos de color café… -Scarlet… despierta ángel-

La joven confundida observa el ambiente, viéndose en la situación de que estaba en el fondo del lago con una herida justo del lado donde se ubica su corazón… siguió observando y se dio cuenta que su sangre se dispersaba por el lago cuando de pronto la luna se engrandeció levantando a la joven del lago para que pudiera respirar. Fue saliendo serena mente del agua, cuando se acostó en la oriya del lago noto algo muy curioso… la sangre que dejo en el lago fue brillando de color blanco hasta que se distorsiono de varios colores con blanco, ella se impresiono yendo a gatas hasta el lago para contemplar aquel hermoso espectáculo… en ese momento sus ojos de color azul turquesa brillaron, muy hermosos, cuando de repente la sangre se elevo por el aire formando mariposas y aves muy hermosas… ella empezó a sonreír cuando estas criaturas se elevaron hacia donde estaba la luna, la joven dirigió la mirada al lago donde se observo tenia sus ojos turquesa y su cabello castaño claro y detrás de ella observo una alas muy hermosas color perla asombrada retrocedió, y miso hacia atrás de ella pero sus alas no estaban, seria una alucinación? después enderezo la mirada para el cielo levantándose…

-Scarlet… mi dulce y pequeño ángel… bienvenida al mundo…- ella sonrió nuevamente mirándose en los trapos en los que estaba (vestido café con mangas hasta los codos y con un hombro sin cubrir dejando al aire su herida que no cicatrizaba y un collar con un colmillo blanco descolorido) y vio una vara con la que toco con el pie la cual brillo como su sangre, para después recogerla.

-te he puesto aquí para sentir… escuchar… y vivir un nuevo comienzo… En ti concierne… saber cual es tu elección y diferenciar entre la alegría y la nostalgia, la luz y la oscuridad, el bien y el mal, la vida y la muerte…

La joven observo sus manos cuando de pronto le empezaron a aluzar y las movía el aire dejando rastro de luz con el palo –que hermoso hahaha- reía emocionada mientras corría y bailaba… De pronto algo llamo su atención… había una aldea cerca de ahí…

La joven fue corriendo cuando se le acerco a unos jóvenes un poco mas grandes que ella… -hola chicos de casualidad no saben en donde me encuentro… ellos se le quedaron viendo fijamente…

- hemmm sucede algo?...- pregunto un poco penosa pensando que era por las alas… cuando ellos se le acercaron mas... ella retrocedió, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella y con tal de no empujarlo se detuvo y los chicos la atravesaron… rápidamente ella se toco el vientre dándose cuenta que no la veía…

-hola? HOLAAAA?!, escúchenme… por favor...- ella empezó gemir de tristeza mientras se deslizaba las lagrimas por sus mejillas, dirigió su mirada hacia la luna frunciendo sus cejas y dejando salir mas lagrimas pero de color azul brilloso cuando mas personas la atravesaban… ella solo retrocedió observando su herida la cual empezó a sangrar mas…

_**Bueno como había dicho… veo lo que nadie puede ver… como yo… solo que para muchos soy tan solo una ILUCION más… **_

_**Soy Scarlett, que como lo se?... la luna me lo acaba de decir… y como mencione… solo soy una ilusión mas… a la que solo recuerdan como un ángel caído**_


	3. Cap2 Quien es el Nuevo Guardian

"**Origen 8de los Guardianes 2: Erase una Vez"**

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO MUXISIMO X(: se que deben estar mui enojados(as), solo que he estado llena de trabajo y ha habido un cambio de planes… resulta que se metieron mas cosas en la cabeza y me dieron una ideota, pero resulta que tenia que reemplazar este capitulo… casi no cambia mucho… solo le agregue mas jijiji y como dije estoy pasando por una crisis mental… y necesito nuevas ideas plis help me! ENSERIO, HE RESIVIDO MUY POCOS REVIEWS… Y ESO ME DESMOTIVA MUCHO… ASI QUE AYUDENME Y YO LES COMPLASCO CON MAS SIPi **

**Capitulo 2_ Quien es el Nuevo Guardián**

**Let It Burn- RED (canción)**

**Quien creería que en el mundo estamos invadidos de criaturas mágicas… **

**Pues, no solo son criaturas que fueron de la edad media, no… toda la vida, han estado cerca.**

**Pero unas de las muchas criaturas que han estado cerca todo este tiempo, casi desde que uno nace, son los Ángeles… **

**Criaturas muy hermosas, y muy sigilosas, ¿sabían que los bebes son los únicos que los pueden ver?, pues solo quedan como un recuerdo de un viejo amigo imaginario…**

**Aunque no necesariamente tienen que tener alas…**

**300 años después…**

**En un castillo abandonado….**

Nuevamente la luz de la luna inunda el paisaje de un castillo aparentemente abandonado se escuchaba el alboroto de unos hombres preparados para una batalla.. mientras que en un calabozo en lo mas profundo lleno de agua, una criatura atada del cuello con vendajes hacia reacciones como si tuviera pesadillas… de pronto algo paso por su mente, vio unos ojos color carmesí

**En el Polo Norte…**

-pom pom pom…- North tarareaba una canción de Beethoven, mientras hacia una escultura de hielo en forma de un querubín cubierto con una tela.

-hoooooooooooooooo- dijo North tocándose el estomago… y de golpe rompió su escultura -_-

**En un lugar del mundo…**

De pronto la tierra entera empieza a templar en el mundo entero… mientras que en selvas las aves se alteraba los animales terrestre se escondían y partes del mundo se partían…

**En el castillo abandonado**

De pronto esta criatura abre los ojos en par en par dejando ver sus ojos color azul turquesa…

**En el Polo Norte…**

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!- dijo North volviéndose a tocar el estomago recargándose en su escritorio…

**En el castillo abandonado**

Todos los caballeros corrían por los pasillo de pronto una persona con una capucha negra sale sigilosamente por un pasillo para después arrojarse por una ventana

-AHÍ ESTA, ATRAPENLA!- grito uno de los caballeros lanzando una flecha que muy apenas roso el brazo de quien poseía esa capa, cuando se aventó cayo a un lago profundo.

Después llego ala oriya de un bosque, en donde se recostó para después descubrirse de esa capa, era una joven castaña cubierta de vendajes, que traía una cortada en su brazo… rápidamente salió del agua, camino por varios minutos para encontrarse con un morral con ropa y otros objetos cuando se le aproximo un lobo negro.

La criatura se le acerco ala joven quien puso cara de espanto al ver que el animal se acercaba, cerro los ojos con fuerza como si quisiera que el lobo se desapareciera, pero sintió algo tibio y húmedo en su brazo herido. Era el lobo que la estaba lamiendo, como si quisiera curarla, ella miro con asombro, cuando vio que el animal se recostó en ella para que no tuviera frio, ella sonrió y lo abrazo con cuidado…

**En el polo norte…**

Cuando de pronto sus duendecitos entraban un poco asustados con tres yetis detrás de ellos…

-que sucede?, que ocurre?- un yeti señalo una sala donde esta el mundo… aun temblaba la tierra pero en el polo solo fue una vibración….

Rápido North salió corriendo con los elfos detrás de el, uno que otro salían abrasando los pies de North… junto del salió un yeti el cual llevaba una charola con muchas galletas para que sus pequeños compañeros se calmaran.

Cuando llegaron al mundo, una parvada de cuervos rodeaba la sala haciendo que los duendes se asustaran mas, cuando de pronto una voz invade el ambiente, pero en ese instante una luz entra por el tragaluz haciendo que la parvada desapareciera… pero entonces…

-North… viejo amigo… cuanto tiempo sin vernos…- North quedo petrificado, mientras el yeti dejo caer su charola de galleras dejándolo boquiabierto.. si creían que los elfos se lanzarían como locos por las galletas… mmm no solo quedaron como North con cara de impresión… O.O. Porque?

El nunca había esperado visitas ese día… pero nunca como la de tres figuras legendarias que estaban paradas enfrente del mundo…

-Terranova, Raymond… Hombre de la Luna?!- era la madre tierra que tenia ojos oscuros, su cuerpo parecía como la corteza de un árbol el cual si aparentemente traía raíces formando una especie de vestido lago, tez morena como la tierra y su cabello chino y largo el cual parecía hecho de hojas y delgadas ramas , el padre Sol que tenia ojos color anaranjados, vestía como un rey solo que su cabellos era chino corto de color rojo y en la punta de su cabello rubio, y hombre de la luna que solo traía un atuendo largo como un saco, su cabello era plateado de ojos grises y al lado de el traía un gigantesco libro y en la otra mano traía un cetro de plata con una jema blanca en la punta.

-Ya es hora…- la madre tierra menciono con serenidad.

-que? De que?-

-amigo no queda tiempo… EL MAL HA DESPERTADO- el padre sol dijo señalando al mundo en el que las luces parpadeaban y algunas cambiaban de color rojo, North se acerco al mundo. –pero eso es dentro de…- se vio interrumpido por Terranova -…de 500 años?... ya pasaron amigo, el mal ha despertado, la profecía ya empezó, no hay tiempo que perder-

-amigo llama a tus guardianes, tienen que saberlo- agrego Raymond

-pero…- dijo dudoso North

-ahora!- dijo Terranova con dureza

Rápido North se acerco a la mesa de control en donde activaría la Aurora boreal, pero antes…

-es enserio… lo que se predijo tiene que ser al pie de la letra?- dijo dirigiéndose a Hombre de la luna.

-temo que si amigo… no hay nada para detener la profecía, solo que el destino nos permita ser vencedores del mal- dijo hombre de la luna sin abrir la boca ya que el tenia el mismo problema que Sandman solo que del si se escuchaba sus pensamientos

North no dudo en activar la alarma…

**En algún lugar del mundo…**

**Abraham's Daughter by Arcade Fire (lyrics)**

En un bosque oscuro un joven castaño, de ropa negra con un saco de cuero negro con un arco de flechas (de los modernos con gatillo: p no se como se llaman) en la mano. Se encuentra recostado en una roca cuando escucha unos pasos, se puso en guardia cuando vio una joven de cabellera negra larga, camisa torera y faldón negro

-Hola, Dorian… ya la superaste?- dijo con una risita malvada

-Anna Lies, otra ves… tu fuiste quien me dijo que viniera aquí? Que quieres? Si es otro de tus jueguitos en los que solo me engañas, no no cuentes conmigo- dijo el castaño.

-jejeje no no, no fuiste el único que recibió mi mensaje- en ese instante llego una joven de cabellera castaño rojizo corto, en jeans entubados con una hacha en la mano y una camisa roja (Hailey Disaster), y otro con pantalones flojos y camisa sin mangas cubriéndose el rostro con una bufanda que también cubría su cabellera (Silense). –Ustedes? Que pretendes?- dijo Dorian dirigiéndose a Anna

-no recuerdan, que día es hoy?- dijo cruzada de brazos

-uno de los 365 días del año?- dijo Hailey

-NO ESTUPIDA!, no hoy despierta nuestra madre- dijo un tanto molesta la joven

-y para que nos quieres?- dijo Dorian

-ahí que liberar a Pitch… el sabe lo que nos corresponde para liberar a la maldad; y para eso necesitamos "odio, mentira, caos, y el silencio", igual a miedo- dijo Anna, mientras los demás se miraban uno a otro. Entonces los cuatro jóvenes se tomaron de las manos rodeando un agujero de profundidad desconocida –están listos?- pregunto Anna –LISTOS- dijeron

-por el poder que me concede nuestra madre, hoy te liberamos Pitch Black!- en ese instante salieron rayos de ese agujero ocasionando que una ventisca de aire los enviara lejos

-funciono?- pregunto Dorian

-NO NO NO… tenía que funcionar, ahora que vas a hacer- dijo Anna tocándose la cabeza casi al punto del llanto, mientras los demás se miraban decepcionados

-PUES LLORAR NO SE PUEDE QUERIDA- dijo una voz masculina

-PITCH!- dijeron todos

-pues claro quien mas- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-mis queridos amigos quien diría que esta fecha llegaría casi se puede respirar la maldad- dijo subiendo la mirada al cielo.

-ordenamos, que debemos hacer?- dijo Anna con un tono mas serio

-muy bien… síganme….- dijo Pitch dándose la vuelta

**Kings and Queens- 30 Seconds to Mars (cancion)**

En un parque un par de tortolos se encontraban conversando mientras detrás de un arbusto se encontraba cupido de cabellera rubia que vestía con una falda roja y una camisa blanca de cabello y ojos de color rosa, que apuntaba con su arco y flecha con cuidado, de pronto algo llamo su atención perdiendo la postura dejando ir la flecha que atino con un cachorro que fue detrás de un poste del cual no pensaba alejarse… -rayos y ahora como se la quito?-…

-te preocupas de un cachorro enamorado de un poste? Jejejeje, quien te viera hermana- decía un un joven de camisa de botones roja y un pantalón negro de rubia cabellera y ojos dorados.

-Que te pasa Gabriel? Es mi trabajo no el tuyo- dijo un enojada chica

-jajaja, papa se enojara cuando sepa que juegas con los corazones de los demás, no te has puesto a pensar que ya es mucho tiempo haciendo haciéndola de cupido no lo crees?-

-CAYATE!, no le digas por favor, no todo el tiempo se tiene que escuchar el destino, y tu lo sabes-

-como sea nos llaman- Pero mejor ninguno perdió el tiempo y se dirigieron al polo norte –esto queda pendiente -_- -. En una playa por el Caribe, Tailer Flame un joven pelirrojo con lo pelos parados como flamas y ojos cafés los cuales cubría con unos lentes oscuros en shorts estaba acostado en la oriya del mar –y ahora que… demonios justo en mis vacaciones me tenían que fastidiar- se levanta cambiando de atuendo aun con chaqueta de cuero roja con negro y jeans cafés se va volando. En un pantano, se veía una cabaña de la que salían luces de distintos colores, un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos anaranjados, vestía una camiseta negra y unos jeans café con varios rasguños y cortaduras y traía una escoba en su mano… -Andy! Ábreme…-

-Brown, ahora que quieres ya te preste mi escoba, mis tubos de ensayo, mis polvos los cuales me costaron conseguir, ahora que mas quiere el nene?- salió una enfurecida joven de cabello ondulado color anaranjado y ojos color violeta, la cual vestía un vestido anaranjado con holanes hasta la rodilla y mallas negras y un sombrero puntiagudo color morado (parecía una bruja).

-heee?, a si, ten- dijo entregándole la escoba –mira el cielo- ambos miraron y vieron la aurora, y rápidamente la joven cerro la puerta con fuerza… -mmm Andy que crees que…- en ese instante se escucho una explosión adentro dela cabaña la cual hicieron que el joven se agachara al suelo y vio que salía humos de colores por la ventana

-rápido no te quedes tirado ahí en el piso- dijo la joven subiéndose a su escoba

-segura que esta todo bien?

-mmm? A si solo estaba limpiando :D- dijo la china –no vas?-

-mmm tu manera de limpiar es muy rara, no creo que quiera ir contigo en esa cosa- dijo dudoso

-anda, no seas cobarde, larguémonos!- dijo tirando de la oriya del cuello del joven para subirlo ala escoba e irse volando –NO ANDY DETENTE!-

Cerca de una laguna un joven de cabello negro y camiseta blanca con unos jeans grises meditaba pacíficamente, de pronto escucho unas pisadas lo que hiso que antes de que le llamaran su atención dijo –espera… antes de que digas algo… mmm … ya ahora si que se te ofrece?- dijo el rubio abriendo sus ojos azul rey.

- Valiant, vamos en el polo norte nos llaman- dijo una joven de cabello rosa, de ojos color verde con un vestido verde y tirantes rosas,

-Florence yo también estoy muy sorprendido de verte, no yo estoy muy bien y que tal?- dijo algo sarcástico dirigiéndose a ella.

-dime Flor, y no queda tiempo para saludos- dijo la joven

El rubio levantando su bastón con un rama corta en la punta el cual azota contra el piso para salir volando de ahí… seguido por la joven.

En el cielo se encuentra Sandman sentado en una nube de arena contemplando el atardecer, cuando vio a cupido volando junto con su hermano a toda velocidad cerca de el.

Sandy volteo y vio la aurora y rápidamente se fue en su nube al polvo. En el palacio de los dientes hada vio la aurora y volteo para llamar la atención de unas seis haditas para que fueran detrás de ella.

En un túnel se observaba correr una criatura, era Conejo quien no tardo en llegar al polo, saliendo por un agujero cerca de un acantilado, cuando salió se abraso así mismo para mantener calor seguido por tres duendecitos de traje verde

-oye este no es el palacio de North- dijo uno de los hombrecitos enfurecido

-ya lo se, me equivoque- dijo este señalando a los duendes que regresaran al túnel para entrar al palacio.

**En el palacio de North**

Entraron todos los guardianes con curiosidad y cautela…

-Bienvenidos mis jóvenes guardianes- dijo North con entusiasmo

-ahora que sucede- dijo conejo saliendo de su madriguera ayudando a salir los duendecitos.

-los he llamado para platicar algo muy importante con ustedes-

-no pues valla, seguramente todos debemos de estar en la lista negra como para que me molesten en mis vacaciones- dijo Tailer enfurecido

-no jóvenes, les presento a Terranova madre tierra, Raymond padre sol y hombre de la luna- dijo este señalándoles a las tres personas que se encontraban paradas detrás de el…

-valla pues si estamos todos en la lista negra y amontonados en el 1er lugar- dijo Tailer

-hablando del 1er lugar de la lista de los traviesos, donde esta Jack?- dijo North tocándose la barba

**En una parte del mundo**

En una montaña de nieve el peli plateado se encontraba apunto de arrojarse

-bien Jackie, solo tienes una oportunidad, y todo estará bien- dijo observando el acantilado

-ARRIBA Y ADELANTEEEE…! – grito para provocar una avalancha y arrojándose para después subir a su bastón como si fuera un snowboard

-YEAAAAH… HUUUUHWWW :D!- grito

De pronto mientras iba patinando vio en su transcurso un pico que con la nieve formaba una rampa demasiado alta que después de ella se encontraba un barranco muy peligroso, Jack miro hacia atrás y vio que la nieve lo estaba alcanzando, solo se irguió mas para agarrar vuelo y después salir volando por la rampa –CAHUABUNGA!- grito emocionado cuando a lo legos veía que se desvanecía la aurora que era la alarma de North –genial nuevamente llegare tarde-

El joven que aun seguía en el cielo por haber salido volando, grito –OYE VIENTO… AL POLO NORTE- entonces cambio su curso al lado opuesto de donde iba.

**En el polo norte**

-Jack esta demorando mucho- dijo North observando su reloj de mano.

-siempre demora, cuando llegue yo y los demás era el ultimo en llegaba a recibirnos además, para que lo esperamos, podemos empezar ya, que es muy importante que este el aquí?…- dijo Tailer

-por su puesto que lo es…- dijo North

-el no debe demorar mucho no?- dijo el hada intentando defender al joven que aun no estaba ausente.

-hay Jack no nos defr…- fue interrumpido North por una ráfaga fría que azoto las ventanas e hizo que el cabello de todos se alborotara

-HUUOOOWW ESO FUE EXTREMO!- dijo Jack llego por una ventana cayendo al piso de espaldas –y que tal todos?- dijo observando desde el piso a sus enfurecidos compañeros que tenían el cabello hecho un desastre

-Jack esto es muy importante y tu llegas hecho un tornado! que te crees?- dijo Conejo mientras que los demás lo apoyaban

-ya deja de ser tan infantil- -eres el peor fastidio- -ni quien te haga caso niño presumido- -hechas a perder todo- y siguieron las quejas

-ya lo siento, si estuvieran en mi lugar sabrían el propósito de mis demoras 3:D- dijo algo burlón recordando el acantilado del que salto

-Jack esto no es un juego…- Dijo North llevándolo a donde se encontraba el mundo

-conque este es el famoso Jack Frost- Dijo Terranova

-mmm yo me lo imaginaba un poco mas feo, por como te describen- dijo Raymond tocándose la barbilla

-que… miren si me pidieron que viniera solo para ser fastidiado será mejor que me valla- dijo llevándose su bastón al hombro y dirigiéndose a una puerta.

-espera!- dijo hombre de la luna alzando una mano. El joven volteo para ver al dueño de esa familiar voz

-tu? Pero..-

-Jack se que muchas veces has querido hablar conmigo pero es urgente lo que esta pasando…-

Todos miraron con curiosidad a Hombre de la luna quien dio varios pasos al frente

-se esta cumpliendo una profecías que hace mas de 500 años que fue prevista, lo sentí en mi pansa- dijo North tocándose la pansa

–pero no tarda en llegar el día en que la maldad este presente en cuerpo y alma, para llenar a la humanidad de dolor, nostalgia, oscuridad, miedo y maldad, y para evitar esto tenemos que enfrentarnos a ellos- dijo terranova

-ellos? Ellos quienes?- dijo Valiant

Hombre de la luna levanto con su luz el cristal que siempre presentaba a un nuevo guardián, pero ahora mostro a varios chicos y chicas los cuales representaban Maldad, Muerte, Miedo, Mentiras, Odio, Oscuridad, Desastre, Perversidad y Silencio.

-estos sujetos que vemos son tan solo secuaces de la maldad entre ellos Pitch, se hacen llamar la Hermandad del Mal, pero quien nos preocupa es ella- dijo hombre de la luna mostrando en el cristal una joven de cabello largo, de adelante un escote en forma de v, y traía una capucha la cual no dejaba distinguir su rostro

-ella? no se ve tan peligrosa…- dijo Jack sintiéndose seguro de si mismo

-es que tu no te has enfrentado a ella… nunca planea aun ataque y por suerte siempre gana las batallas… y por mas que se vea la probabilidad de que uno le gane, ella siempre gana, así sea que pelee contra un millón de hombres ella acabaría con ellos en un minuto…- dijo Terranova un poco preocupada

-pero eso no es todo… cuando nosotros nos enfrentamos a ella estuvimos a punto de morir…- dijo hombre de la luna

-ella es Lucy el espíritu de la vida, es la iluminación del buen transcurso de la vida de un humano, para ser guiado a la vida eterna… pero- dijo un poco nostálgico mostrando una joven rubia de ropas blancas con alas empuñando una espada

El no quería decir las palabras que le provocaban un nudo en la garganta.

-Lucy… ella…- dijo tembloroso

–esta espada que sostiene fue con la que peleo contra el mal, aunque ella menciono antes de… heemmm- suspiro –que abría un nuevo portador el cual será capas de pelear contra el mal y derrotarlo- dijo enderezando la mirada

-y que paso con Lucy?- pregunto Jack

-ella… e.. ellaaa…- no podía decir las palabras que estaban acabando con su interior

-ella murió u.u- dijo Terranova bajando la mirada

-que? No no puede ser… un espíritu nunca puede morir… o si?- dijo Brown algo nerviosos

-la verdad si, ser destruido por su opuesto o alguien superior a el- dijo Ray – pero ella nos dijo con sus ultimas palabras que unos siglos después aparecería un nuevo guardián el cual puede reemplazar su puesto y puede que este sea el portador de la espada - dijo muy firme para no desanimarlo

-entonces?- Dijo Cupido

-también estamos aquí para saber quien es este joven que fue elegido por Lucy… y peleara con contra el mal defendiendo a la humanidad- dijo Hombre de la luna haciendo la forma del guardián elegido.

-eso significa que el portador de la espada puede hasta ser uno de nosotros?- dijo Andy emocionada flotando en su escoba

-podría ser- dijo Terranova

Todos miraban con curiosidad y espera ya que no sabían quien seria elegido como este misterioso guardián del que les habían mencionado

-NO!- dijo Hombre de la luna con los ojos bien abiertos

-que? Que sucede?- dijo North preocupado

-ella es el nuevo guardián…- dijo Terranova asombrada

-quien es?- dijo Jack intrigado viendo a una joven con alas largas con un vestido largo hasta el tobillo un poco desgarrado y empuñando una espada

-ella es Scarlett, un espíritu libre...- dijo Hombre de la luna

-y ahí algún problema con ella?- dijo cupido

-un gran problema… ella además de ser un espíritu común y corriente, es mitad humana y mitad espíritu, su naturaleza es muy extraña que ni yo mismo he descubierto- dijo preocupado

-MITAD HUMANA?!- dijeron todos asombrados

-si ella es mitad humana, y se preguntaran porque?- dijo North apuntando con un dedo al cielo

-pues se dice que es un mito y si, ya se comprobó y es cierto… se dice que ahí espíritus que no renacen completamente siendo espíritus puesto que ahí razones por las cuales puede que hayan permanecido con su humanidad, sean producto de un humano y un espíritu, hayan sido convertidos por alguna magia o hayan sido convertidos por algún guardián y ahí dos casos - dijo North cruzado de manos

-ha Nicole Claus y Scarlett- dijo Ray mirando a North quien señalaba con un dedo que callara

-Claus?- dijo curiosa Flor

-hemm no es nadie, debe estar confundiendo a alguien mas… hehehehe- dijo North dirigiendo la mirada a Ray

-Hemm solo por curiosidad… si es mitad humana y mitad espíritu, los demás humanos si la pueden ver?- dijo Jack parado en su bastón

-mmm solo pueden verla como una humana común y corriente; por ejemplo si ella usa uno de sus poderes nadie los puede ver… seria mas complicado que creyeran en ella puesto que se encuentra en una dimensión paralela donde es como una especie de ilusión nada mas.

-pobre si hace eso la deben de ver como una especie de loca- decía Andy flotando en su escoba

-HO SI CLARO UNA REUNION MAS DE LOS BUFONES DE CIRCO, QUE BIEN- dijo un hombre en armadura y con un joven rubio de ojos miel quien vestía ropa de cuero

-y usted porque esta aquí? Que yo sepa si son guardianes, pero tienen mejores cosas que hacer que venir a reuniones?- dijo Terranova

-hay querida no estamos aquí por cualquier cosa, como ya les menciono los legendarios y viejos guardianes, esta huerca que muestra aquí se nos escapo de nuestras manos- dijo enfurecido el hombre

-de nuevo… hou hou hou ya no es novedad que se les vuelva a escapar, y bueno que no era su deber cuidar de ella durante los últimos 150 años?- dijo Ray

-si, pero no nos mencionaron que ella despertaría en determinado tiempo o estoy mal?- dijo mirándolo fijamente

-que, ella estaba bajo la guardia de Los Knight's Eternity?- dijo preocupado North

-tenia que…- dijo hombre de la luna interrumpido por el caballero

-tenia que evitar que desperdiciara sus poderes como esta bola de adefesios a los que llamas guardianes- dijo el joven rubio dirigiéndose a North

Jack se enfureció al escuchar al joven rubio insultar a sus compañeros, pero eso si que se burlara de sus poderes no lo dejo callado –y tu quien te crees el príncipe del mundo o que? Que y si aprovechamos nuestras virtudes para ayudar y proteger a los niños- dijo enfurecido mientras que Cupido y Andy lo sujetaban de ambos brazos –Jack no sabes con quien estas tratado- dijo North casi susurrándole

-no, ya se a quien, aun tonto neandertal que solo quiere buscar problemas- dijo Jack acercándosele

-HA! Valla que el niño tiene agallas pues tarde o temprano ellos los van a olvidarlos, aparte huaw vocabulario, los niños así te admiran? …- dijo el rubio acercándosele mas mientras que todos ponían cara de asustados cuando les dijo eso de que algún día serian olvidados, uno que otro se cubría la boca de impresión

-PRINCIPE AUSTIN… JACK DETENGANCE DE INMEDIATO- Dijo North atravesándose entre los dos

-príncipe? o.O?... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… EL PRINCIPE DE ENGREDILANDIA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA con razón el nene se cree mejor… pues no lo es, apuesto que solo es otro patán al que solo le gusta el poder- dijo Jack primero en un tono divertido después cambio a uno serio

-¡hasta aquí!…- dijo el príncipe lanzándose a Jack y empezándolo a golpearlo mientras que el otro joven se defendía…

-valla y me decías que yo era el engreído jejejeje- dijo Gabriel dirigiéndose a Valiant quien rodo sus ojos a otro lado, no paso ni medio minuto, hasta que North y conejo separaron a los dos jóvenes enfurecidos

-a esto es a lo que me refería "adefesios" solo son otros adolescentes sin conciencia y tu hijo, no puedo creer que te hayas rebajo a un campesino como este…- dijo el Hombre el cual es el padre del príncipe y por supuesto Rey

-lo se padre pero necesitaba demostrarle que si… soy mejor que ellos- dijo levantándose dejando al peli plateado en el piso siendo ayudado por conejo

-jajaja… mira pus solo haces el ridículo princesito, de todas formas yo se mis limites…- dijo Jack levantándose y poniéndose de brazos cruzados

-ya jóvenes… dejemos aun lado nuestras diferencias, y mas vale que no se meta en mas problemas joven príncipe que usted tomara sus deberes como guardián mas enserio- dijo North

-que? No, padre di que no tendré que convivir con estos fenómenos- dijo Austin en suplicas

-lo siento hijo pero ahora mas que nada necesitan nuestra ayuda- dijo el Hombre

-ya!- dijo Terranova con vos dura

-será mejor que busquen a nuestra nueva compañera, ya paso el rato de saludos si les es posible luego se conocen bien- dijo Ray apoyando a su compañera

-JOVENES NO NECESITAMOS PERDER MAS TIEMPO… BUSQUENLA Y CONVENSANLA… SERA DIFICIL QUE ELLA LO ACEPTE… Y SI NO LO HACEMOS NOSOTROS. LA HERMANDAD DEL MAL LA CONVENCERA PRIMERO - dijo Hombre de la luna con seriedad y preocupación en su rostro

-AL TRINEO!- grito North –no se preocupen amigos la traeremos a la velocidad de la luz- dijo entusiasta, mientras que los demás se dirigían al trineo.

-Jack no debiste haberte comportado así con el… es un príncipe, te puede mandar decapitar- dijo Hada siguiendo al joven que aun estaba enfurecido ya que lamentablemente el príncipe iba con ellos

-no me importa, aparte, no dejaría que nos siguiera insultando…- dijo Jack

- bueno pero… bueno el tiene mas derecho ya que no ahí tantos inmortales sin poderes como el y sus caballeros- dijo Hada

-sin poderes? Y por que se cree mejor que nosotros… que es lo que lo hace sentir tan especial?- dijo con coraje

-mmm son muy sabios que mas que nosotros puesto que por eso los conocen como los hombres del saber, los caballeros eternos o justicieros… saben lo que mejor es para una situación demasiado difícil. Y no es necesario que los vean o crean en ellos, puesto que es mejor para ellos- Dijo Hada subiendo el trineo

-bueno ABROCHENSE LOS CINTURONES!- dijo North sujetando las correas de los renos

-porque siempre la expresión cuando en verdad no ahí cinturones- dijo Conejo encajando uñas y abrazando la orilla del trineo

-sin expresión no hay diversión! VAMONOS!- dijo North, mientras que Jack al escuchar diversión se acerco a el para disfrutar el viaje

Cuando subían rampas, todos daban gritos de emoción… cuando de pronto iban a salir volando –YA LO VES CONEJO? TODOS AMAN MI TRINEO! JAJAJAJAJA- dijo North volteando a atrás para ver a Conejo quien estaba mareado casi a punto de vomitar. Luego North lanza una bola de cristal…

**En un lugar del mundo**

Pitch y los demás llegaron a una guarida en donde se hospedaba antes, en ese momento llegaron unos caballos de arena negra acompañados de dragones y cuervos –OH, mis queridas mascotas, me extrañaron?- dijo Pitch acariciando a un caballo

-ahora, directo al punto… la maldad necesita de nuestra ayuda para ser libre otra ves, y para eso necesitamos a nuestros demás amigos, Silense tu te aras cargo de eso, Dorian y Hailey se aran cargo de los guardianes- dijo Pitch

-oye Dorian si nos vamos a encargar de los guardianes… vas a ver a tu novia!- dijo Hailey

-todavía no me le declaro…- dijo Dorian pero fue interrumpido por Pitch

-SILENCIO! Tu no… ¬¬- dijo mirando a Silense -Anna, tu y yo iremos a buscar a nuestro nuevo compañero…- dijo Pitch ordenándole a los demás

-nuevo compañero?- dijeron todos con curiosidad

-así es, la profecía marca un elegido el cual nos ayudara a revivir la maldad y vencer al bien, y ese nuevo miembro es…- dijo mostrando un gigantesca libro el cual al momento de abrirlo salió una luz morada dándole forma de una persona

-ella- dijo Pitch con tranquilidad

-ella? pero es una humana, aparte es muy torpe- dijo Hailey con fastidio

-si, visitaremos a nuestra vieja amiga humana, pero bien sabemos, ahí mas poder en ella de lo que aparenta… solo un poco de maldad y listo, solo hay que buscarla y darle la noticia…- dijo cerrando el libro de un golpe

-Silense… te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo Pitch mientras que Silense asentía con la cabeza

-busca la muerte negocien si puedes hazte amiga o amigo de el… la verdad no se que eres? :P pero convénselo de que nos ayude aun debe estar enfurecido por lo de hace unos siglos- dijo Pitch mirando a Silense con curiosidad quien rodo los ojos de desprecio.

-entonces todos a su deber- dijo Pitch mirando a sus sombras

**En un lugar del mundo…**

-no te es familiar este lugar? Jack- dijo North con una sonrisa

-la verdad no- dijo Jack

-este es tu viejo hogar… y hogar de la misma chica que estamos buscando- dijo North a punto de aterrizar, cuando bajaron Jack intento familiarizar algunas cosas aunque la verdad no lo recordaba

-que clase de lugar es este, North, aquí esta la chica?- pregunto Ta

iler rascándose su cabello

-muchos lo conocen como el antiguo reino Nobis Libertatis… un reinado caído que con sus últimos años de su existencia fue conocido como el bosque mas misterioso pero no conocido, porque? Porque para prevalecer con la victoria con la que le pueblo desapareció… tenia que permanecer en secreto… puesto que esconde un gran secreto sobrenatural… cual es? No lo se.- dijo North

-bueno nos separaremos… Hada tu ves con Flor, Valiant, Tailer; Conejo tu con Brown, Gabriel, Harry, Henry y Larry; Meme tu con Jack, Andy y Valery, mientras que yo iré con Austin, esta bien nos encontraremos aquí mismo.- Mientras que ellos se separaban, algo se le vino a la cabeza a Jack

-Vale, alguna ves me has flechado?- dijo curioso

Eso hizo que ella abriera los ojos… -MMM, pus la verdad no me acuerdo… y si lo hice tal ves fue cuando eras humano… y no lo creo que siendo inmortal, seria muy peligroso-

-como que peligroso?- dijo dudoso Jack

-si, veras un ejemplo; el enamoramiento de un inmortal equivale a casi mas de 1 billón de

personas enamoradas, para mi seria mucho poder el que tendría casi una sobre carga, pero del inmortal enamorado llegaría a amar enloquecida a esa persona espacial, casi de una manera acosadora, en comparación de un humano solo no puede dejar de pensar en esa persona, no amar enloquecedoramente! Porque la pregunta?- explico el ángel un poco dudosa

-O.O… nada solo curiosidad… MEME… estas seguro que es por aquí?... mejor ahí que ir ala ciudad- cambio de tema, curiosamente por una muy buena razón le había preguntado a Valery pero eso no se iba a quedar así… Meme solo señalo con un dedo que seria mejor que se separaran por la ciudad que no estaba muy lejos de ahí pero eso si, era demasiado grande.

**Bueno viejos me despido, ya acabe con el 2o Cap. Espero y les allá gustado puesto que me sentí inspirada por algunos amigos y muchas cositas mas para lograr mi primera parte de nuestra historia pero antes dejen les aclaro unas cositas:**

**Algunos personajes si m pertenecen, los ya conocidos son de los productores de la peli ROTG.**

**Nobis libertatis es del proveniente Latín que significa "libertad para nosotros" , y la verdad es un lugar supuestamente existente… pero no ¬¬**

**Mmm se supone que paso un año desde que derrotaron a Pitch, para que no se me confundan **** ok?**

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer, pero descuiden que esto aun no acaba; NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Thenkiws! ((REVIEWS))**

***** EN VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO ESTA MOLESTIA PERO ESO SI LES PROMETO ENVIARLES UN REGALOTE PARA EL PROXIMO CAP. Y NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS QUE ES DE LO QUE ESTOY VIVIENDO **** Y NO QUEDRAN VERME COMO UN CADAVER ABANDONADO SIN IDEAS**

**NO SE ARREPENTIRAN DEL OBSEQUIO JIJIJIJI*****


	4. Aviso para Admiradores

AttE: XcarlettInkHeart

Mil disculpas mi queridos lectores pero en estos últimos meses tuve forzosamente que estudiar sin parar y leer sin detenerme… como se darán cuenta casi se llega Julio y pues estoy en examenes finales pero si: les debo una explicación en cuanto a la falta de los siguientes capítulos y solo los tengo en suspenso y espera. Pero descuiden que es muy probable que en este mes de Junio ya este en línea el 3er capitulo que tanto ansían leer jejeje y el obsequio que tanto les prometi a continuación: pages/Origen-de-los-Guardianes-2-Erase-Una-Vez/642 292929118281?ref=stream

Bueno espero y les guste y no se me desilusionen que en este mes llegara el capitulo prometido!

Autora Fwera…


End file.
